Boltreaver Astalos Ecology
Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Infraorder: Electric Wing Wyvern *Superfamily: Electric Wyvern *Family: Zekusu *Species: AstalosMonster Hunter Museum: https://twitter.com/Miya_DQX/status/765382696751075328 A Deviant of Astalos, Boltreaver Astalos is an Astalos with abnormally developed electrical organs due to an unknown mutation.Information about Boltreaver Astalos: https://www.famitsu.com/news/201612/08122559.html History Boltreaver Astalos has been documented before, but few have returned to tell the tale. Habitat Range Boltreaver Astalos has been witnessed in the Verdant Hills"Boltreaver G1: Capture" and "Boltreaver G4: Hunt" in MHGU, Marshlands"Boltreaver G2: Hunt" in MHGU, Ingle Isle"Dreadking G5: Hunt" in MHGU, Sanctuary"Boltreaver G5: Hunt" in MHGU, and the Ancestral Steppe"Boltreaver G3: Hunt" in MHGU. Ecological Niche Just like normal Astalos, Boltreaver Astalos is an aggressive predator that is known to feed on lesser creatures like AptonothFeeds on Aptonoth, as well as Aptonoth corpses, in-game to restore its stamina., VespoidAstalos Intro video: https://youtu.be/fP3gTChuhmM, and VelocidromeAstalos Intro video: https://youtu.be/fP3gTChuhmM. From its increase in electricity, Boltreaver Astalos is easily close in power to an Elder Dragon, just like some of the other Deviants. Boltreaver Astalos is even considered to be equal with Dreadking Rathalos in terms of power.Monster Hunter XX Production Note - Pg. 13 Though Dreadking Rathalos's physical strength surpasses Boltreaver Astalos's, Boltreaver Astalos's elemental capabilities are considered to be greater than Dreadking Rathalos's, making both Flying Wyverns almost even with one another.Monster Hunter XX Production Note - Pg. 13 Biological Adaptions Compared to a normal Astalos, Boltreaver Astalos is larger in size and has developed a thick shell on its chest.Nintendo Dream Magazine Volume 282 - Pg. 63 Unlike normal individuals, Boltreaver Astalos's electrical organs (Head, wings, and tail) have developed abnormally due to them being used for storing excess electricity in its body.Nintendo Dream Magazine Volume 282 - Pg. 63 Storing excess electricity in those parts have also caused the Boltreaver Astalos's body to go through some changes as well to cope with the high voltages that it produces.Nintendo Dream Magazine Volume 282 - Pg. 63Example: https://youtu.be/tpXz3K10tjA?t=810 From its electrical organs being able to store more electricity, it is usually in its fully charged state most of the time, though it will lose its charge altogether while tired.Nintendo Dream Magazine Volume 282 - Pg. 63 From it being in this state most of the time, Boltreaver Astalos has mastered the electricity of this form to its fullest, but it has another state beyond that. When enragedExample: https://youtu.be/tpXz3K10tjA?t=113 or allowed to build up more electricity in its organsExample: https://youtu.be/tpXz3K10tjA?t=79, Boltreaver Astalos is able to enter its Boltreaver State. While in this state, Boltreaver Astalos's electrical organs will turn blue from the immense amount of energy that it has gathered in those parts, indicating that it has built up excess electricity in its body.Nintendo Dream Magazine Volume 282 - Pg. 63 The electrical voltages that this state produces is extremely high, making it deadlier to the touch than usual.Nintendo Dream Magazine Volume 282 - Pg. 63 Even Boltreaver Astalos itself can't maintain this state for long periods of time.Example: https://youtu.be/tpXz3K10tjA?t=272 From the excess electricity in its body while it is in this state, Boltreaver Astalos is able to produce more powerful electrical attacks that can easily kill most enemies in a single blow. While in the Boltreaver State, its Lightning Blade can easily turn most creatures to dust in a single slash and it can even produce an electromagnetic sphere by clapping its wings together.Nintendo Dream Magazine Volume 282 - Pg. 63 Behavior An already aggressive species, Boltreaver Astalos is much more aggressive than an average Astalos. Sometimes nicknamed the 'Lightning Revolt'Information about Boltreaver Astalos: https://www.famitsu.com/news/201612/08122559.html, Boltreaver Astalos will make whoever gets caught in its lightning shot vanish without a trace, leaving only their shadow behind.Boltreaver Astalos's entry in MHGU's Monster List Only hunters with special permits are allowed to hunt it. Sources *Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate *http://www.famitsu.com/news/201612/06122252.html *http://www.famitsu.com/news/201612/08122559.html *https://www.famitsu.com/news/201705/22133566.html *https://youtu.be/J7ZiJflMRQM?t=2902 *http://www.capcom.co.jp/monsterhunter/XX/monster/four/01.html *Monster Hunter XX Production Note *http://nindori.com/books/backnumber/263.html *http://nindori.com/books/nindori/282.html References Category:Monster Ecology Category:Flying Wyvern Ecology